Lamentation
by Kari Minamoto
Summary: CONTAINS DH SPOILERS! Harry laments on the deaths of friends lost in the Battle of Hogwarts. However as their friends and family mourn, it seems those lost sent a sign to them from above.


**Lamentation**

**Author's Note: **There was never really closure to the losses sustained by the Order during _Deathly Hallows. _This is my interpretation of what happened to those who lost their lives while trying to destroy Voldemort. I felt they deserved that much. I hope it does them justice. And I hope I wrote this with justice to the wonderful characters J.K. Rowling has given us all.

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Harry Potter, but I love him (and the books) to death._

The only funeral Harry had ever been to was Dumbledore's. There was never anything of Sirius' to burry. It seemed like it happened so long ago, Dumbledore's funeral, however, it had only been about a year. A long year. A year in which Harry constantly wondered if he would be alive to see his eighteenth birthday. At some points it didn't seem likely.

The year had been full of danger. It was the toughest trial Harry had ever faced, and probably would ever face again. He was so grateful to be alive. To hear the pumping of his heart, the intake of breath. Random moments of life people take for granted.

Fred would never experience another joke. Lupin would not be there to watch his son grow up. Tonks was not there to rasie her son or lighten the mood. They had given their all, their life, just so that Voldemort might be taken down- and he had.

The losses had been so sudden; it was still hard to comprehend. Harry could hear Mrs. Weasley sobbing over the loss of her son as he stood in the cemetery. The day was solemn. The celebration had passed, and the mourning had begun.

Harry looked up from staring at his shoes and looked around. It was a small quiet cemetery near the Borrow, nothing fancy. It was what the Weasley's had wanted for their son.

It was decided Lupin and Tonks would stay with Fred. The three would be honored together, as heroes who gave all to stop the Dark Lord. Their silver caskets adorned like those of his parents, Dumbledore, and Snape. All to show their selflessness.

Harry looked around at the mourners dressed in dark colored dress robes.

All the members of Dumbledore's Army were there as well as the Order of the Phoenix. The three before them, sleeping for eternity, had touched many people. Tonk's mother was there with Teddy, who being less than a year old, didn't understand what was happening. Or that his parent's had moved on.

There were friends from school such as Neville and Luna who had come to show their respects. As well as Dean, Seamus, the Patil twins, and Lavender. After everything that had happened at Hogwarts it was hard to imagine not being there for a friend and teacher who had given their life.

Bill was still in shock, making his scars more visible than ever on his white face. But more importantly he held his wife Flur as tight as he possibly could. Even though the danger had passed, he couldn't stand the thought of loosing her. Gabrielle, her sister, by her side. Even though the girl was so young, she understood what they had done for the wizarding world.

Hermione was there trying to comfort Ron who was trying unsuccessfully to hold back his tears while Hermione sobbed on his shoulder. It turned out that they comforted each other.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley held each other in a vice grip. Supporting each other as people testified to the bravery shown by the three martyrs. Both crying in each others arms. Charlie and Percy by their side. Old arguments completely forgotten.

George was standing with Lee Jordan, his sobs heard by those close by. It was as if a part of George left with his twin. They were inseparable in life and not being with each other again, until the next, was the hardest thing George ever had to accept. Fred was not just his brother or his twin, but his best friend. The night before George, with a straigned grin, had told his family that he was going to continue with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He felt that's what Fred would have wanted, to bring laughter and smiles to others.

Harry felt the loss, being so close to the Weasley's. He could never imagine loosing his best friends, and loosing Fred had been like loosing a brother. He had known the Weasley's since his first year at Hogwarts. They were like family. And Lupin, he was one of his father's best friends. All the Marauder's were now together in peace. Lupin had taught his the Patronus charm that had saved Harry countless times. If for nothing else, Harry was thankful. But there was more. He was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Harry had ever had. He was always willing to help, always willing to talk and to listen, and always willing to look out for him. Those qualities Harry was thankful for the most. Tonks was always there to light up a room and make someone laugh, somewhat like Fred, but in a little different way. The world always needed more happiness.

However, today was not the day for happiness. Harry looked to his left and saw Ginny. The girl he loved holding onto him for dear life, if she left go he would be gone. Harry put his arm around her for comfort. But how do you comfort someone who lost their brother? It wasn't possible. They could only take comfort in the fact that no one was alone. As she cried his silent tears mixed with hers.

"_Fred, Lupin, Tonks. See how much everyone cares for you. See how much everyone honors and loves you. You deserve all this, all this and more," _Harry though to himself as the caskets were sealed.

As if the three being mourned were looking down on gathering, sunlight filtered through the cloudy sky. As if letting everyone know they were alright, and had only moved onto the next great adventure.

_The End_


End file.
